The present disclosure relates to generating a temporal physical payment card based on a virtual payment card stored in user equipment. Due to advanced mobile communication technologies, various types of methods for making a payment using a mobile device have been introduced. For example, a user stores multiple virtual payment cards in a mobile device supporting near field communication (NFC) and quick response (QR) code. Such a user can make a payment using one of the stored virtual payment cards using the NFC based payment method or the QR code based payment method.
The NFC based payment method is a contactless payment method. That is, the user can make a payment by transmitting information on a selected virtual payment card to a payment terminal through NFC. For example, the payment terminal reads data stored in an NFC tag included in the mobile device with an NFC reader. The QR based mobile payment method is also a contactless payment method. That is, the user can generate a QR code based on a selected virtual payment card and displays the generated QR code. A payment terminal scans the displayed QR code and process a payment based on payment information contained in the displayed QR code. However, many typical payment terminals do not support such NFC features and QR code features.